<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ribbon by MxBBadperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200942">ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson'>MxBBadperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Body Horror, M/M, Necromancy, Possibly OOC, Stitches, major mention of equius and minor mentions of nepeta dirk's bro and roxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's a necromancer and Dirk finally comes to visit him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karkat was doodling in a scrap of paper as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing when the doorbell went off. Karkat paused in the middle of drawing a leaf. He raised his head. He stood up slowly. 'I'll get it,' he said. His lusus was in the living room and had stood up. He had turned towards the door and wanted to go it. His lusus made a sound and lied back down. The edges of Karkat's move twitched up. He continued walking to the door. He opened it. </p>
<p>Karkat's eyes widened. It was Dirk! Dave mentioned him now and then and he saw him in pictures but the last time he had seen Dirk was two years ago in graduation. 'Can I come in?' Dirk asked. Karkat blinked. He stepped aside and opened the door wider. Dirk stepped into Karkat's hive. His lusus made a questioning sound.</p>
<p>'It's Dirk!' Karkat answered loudly. He closed the door and went to the kitchen. He pointed at a chair. 'You can sit down. Do you want some coffee?' he asked. </p>
<p>'Sure,' Dirk said. He sat down. Karkat went to the dish rack. He picked out two mugs and two teaspoons then went to the coffee maker. He poured the coffee into the mugs then went to the table, setting the mugs. He went to the fridge and took out the milk then went to get the creamer and sugar. He went to the table, setting everything down. Karkat sat down across Dirk. Now that he was paying attention, he could feel Dirk's heartbeat.</p>
<p>Dirk had of course styled his blond hair and was wearing the pointy triangle shades. He wore a turtleneck, a good choice considering the gray scar across his neck, and a blazer. He looked fancy. Fancier than he was at prom. Karkat searched for words. 'What's up?' he asked then winced. He wasn't good at this. 'How have you been?' Karkat asked. That sounded better. </p>
<p>'Good,' Dirk answered, 'doing whatever.' Karkat nodded. Dirk reached for the milk and the sugar. He  poured milk then spooned two teaspoons of sugar into his coffee. Karkat watched him. Dirk moved with grace. Karkat put milk and a teaspoon of sugar in his coffee. 'I wanted to see you,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat blinked. 'What for?' This was a surprise. After he died, Dirk didn't come to see him. Even for check-ups. He was only there when Dave, Roxy and Jane dragged him with them. </p>
<p>'It's about what happened,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat nodded. He sipped his coffee. 'What do you want to know?'  </p>
<p>'Did I really die?' </p>
<p>Karkat thought about what he'd say. Dirk expected honesty so he would answer honestly. 'You did. Your brother was contacted when the police found your body.' Someone had broken into his house. They slit his throat. Dirk's brother was in pieces when he came to Karkat's door. Pale and could barely speak. Roxy had to talk for him and she did it in stilted sentences and ready to cry. The culprit was never found. </p>
<p>Dirk looked down at his coffee. He stirred his coffee. 'I don't remember how I died.' Karkat frowned. So Dirk was here for *that*. </p>
<p>'You're not supposed to. I took the memory,' Karkat answered. </p>
<p>Dirk looked at him. 'You took it.'</p>
<p>'I brought you back to life. Taking memories isn't really that much of a stretch,' Karkat said. He could have taken all of Dirk's memories if he wanted to. Leave him into a blank husk that only listened to him. </p>
<p>'Right,' Dirk said. They drank their coffee in silence. 'I'm not legally dead.'</p>
<p>Karkat shrugged. 'People helped for that.' He waited. </p>
<p>'I want the memory back,' Dirk said. And there it was. </p>
<p>'It's a terrible thing to remember,' Karkat said gently, 'if I give it to you, you can't forget it. Even if I take the memory again.' Taking the memory was required. He had forgotten to take a memory once. Karkat didn't need to tell Equius to come see him. Equius had come to see him the night after he came back.</p>
<p>Dirk met his eyes through the shades. 'I want it,' he said. </p>
<p>Karkat leaned back. 'Ok,' he said, 'ok, I'll give it to you. But you have do something for me first.'</p>
<p>Dirk stared at him. Karkat waited. 'What do you want?' Dirk asked. </p>
<p>'A check-up,' Karkat said, 'you haven't had one even once.'</p>
<p>'Okay. I'll do it,' Dirk said. Karkat looked at him in surprise. He didn't expect him to agree to it so easily. </p>
<p>'Going to the basement,' Karkat threw at his lusus. His lusus let out a low trill. Karkat stood up. His lusus raised his head. 'Come on,' Karkat said, tilting his head. Dirk stood up. Karkat turned around and went to the basement, Dirk following. He opened the door and went down the stairs. The wood creaked under their footsteps. Karkat reached the end and turned on the light.</p>
<p>Dirk stopped behind Karkat. He looked around. Yellow light illuminated the dark space. The space was surprisingly clean. There were gurneys with plastic coverings over them and a wheeled table. There was a cabinet and a sink in the corner. Karkat went to the gurneys and took the plastic covering off it. Karkat turned to Dirk. He looked at him expectantly. Dirk went to him, sitting down on the gurney.</p>
<p>'Take your shirt off,' Karkat said. He went to the cabinet, dragging the wheeled table with him. Dirk watched him. He opened the cabinet. There were bottles of rubbing alcohol and antiseptic, adhesive bandages, steel bowls, knives, scissors, hand towels and two different sized cookie tins inside it. He picked up the bigger cookie tin and opened it. There were spools of thread and needles inside it. He took out a spool of thread and a pack of needles. He picked up a bottle of antiseptic and a small box of adhesive bandages. He picked up a knife, towels and a bowl from the medicine cabinet, putting it down on the table. </p>
<p>Karkat reached for the smaller cookie tin and opened it. There were ribbons in it. Orange, rust, bronze, gold, olive, blue, indigo, violet, fuchsia. He picked up the orange ribbon. He tucked it under a towel. He washed his hands then returned to Dirk. He hooked his foot around a table leg and dragged it with him.</p>
<p>Karkat stopped in front of Dirk. Dirk had taken off his shades, blazer and turtleneck. He set them on the table. Karkat looked at Dirk's throat, leaning forward. There was wide and *tall* jagged light gray scar. Karkat knew what it felt like. He scowled. Not his best work. 'How do you feel?' Karkat said. </p>
<p>Dirk blinked at him. 'What?'</p>
<p>'Does your throat hurt? Does it hurt to swallow? Talk? Is your voice ok?' Karkat asked. </p>
<p>'Sometimes. Sometimes it does hurt. I lose my voice sometimes,' Dirk admitted. </p>
<p>'I'll fix that,' Karkat promised. He raised his hands, holding them out. 'I have to touch you,' he said. Dirk looked at Karkat's hands. He laid his hands on them. His fingers curled around them. They were really warm. Dirk gave Karkat's hands a squeeze. </p>
<p>'Okay,' Dirk said softly. </p>
<p>Karkat nodded. 'You'll be dead for a while.'</p>
<p>'Will you bring me back?' Dirk asked. </p>
<p>'Yes. I brought you back once.' A crooked smile appeared on Karkat's face then quickly disappeared. 'I won't forget to do it. But before I do that, I have get ready.' Karkat turned to the table. Dirk let go of Karkat's hands hesitantly. Karkat picked up the spool of thread and unrolled it. He spread his arms then pulled, getting two arm's length of thread. He cut it. He rolled it up and set the thread and the spool down on the table. He picked up needles, threading the thread through needles' eyes. He had three needles ready. He took out an adhesive bandage from its box and peeled it. He poured some antiseptic on it then picked up the knife. He held his arm above the steel bowl, putting the knife against his skin. </p>
<p>Dirk's eyes widened. 'What are you doing?' he asked, a hint of worry and panic in his voice. </p>
<p>'Getting ready,' Karkat said simply. He pressed the knife down, cutting into his arm. He didn't flinch. He had gotten used to the pain. Bright red blood dripped into the bowl. Karkat stared at it. When it was full enough, he picked up the towel and pressed it against his wound. He moved the towel away, picked up the adhesive bandage and put it on his arm. He didn't wince. He picked up the needles and scissors and dropped it into the bloody bowl. He pulled the needles, drenching the threads with the blood. Karkat turned to Dirk. </p>
<p>Dirk was looking at him with wide eyes. 'I'm ready,' Karkat said, 'lie down.' Dirk stared at him then slowly  lied down. Karkat got on the gurney, swinging his legs over Dirk and setting his other foot down. </p>
<p>Dirk looked up at Karkat in surprise. 'What are you doing?' </p>
<p>'I can't do it while I'm standing on the side,' Karkat answered. He laid his hand on Dirk's chest. He leaned down, face inches from Dirk's. His other hand came up to touch Dirk's throat. Karkat could feel Dirk's heartbeat and could feel Dirk's lungs expand. He looked into Dirk's eyes. 'Don't worry,' he whispered, 'I'm taking you under now.' Dirk blinked up at him. He nodded. Karkat slowed Dirk's heart then a moment later, stopped it. Dirk's eyes turned glassy and unseeing. </p>
<p>Karkat laid his finger against Dirk's gray scar. Stitches met the pad of his finger. He turned to the table. He picked up the bowl and put it down on Dirk's chest. He cut the stitches with the scissors. The wound opened. Karkat put his fingers inside it. He touched the muscle. He could feel the stitches. He pulled and they unraveled easily. He pulled the stitches and put it on the table. Karkat picked up a needle. He put his hands around the wound. He could feel were it had been cut. He lined up the edges and started sewing. He sewed the larynx then the arteries then the muscles then the skin closed. He tied the threads and cut it, dropping the needles back in the bowl. </p>
<p>Karkat straightened, exhaling. His hamstrings was handling this better. He put the bowl on the table. He leaned back down. Karkat restarted Dirk's heart and breathed into his mouth. He leaned back and waited. Light entered Dirk's eyes. He gasped loudly, heart beating fast. Karkat laid his hands on Dirk's chest. Dirk's eyes slowly focused on him. He moved his hands. He caught Karkat's shirt then dragged him down. Karkat's eyes widened, breath rushing out of him. He fell on Dirk. Dirk's chest was heaving. Karkat's face softened. He cleared his throat and started to purr. </p>
<p>They were like that for a few minutes. Dirk gripping Karkat's shirt while Karkat purred. Dirk's breathing and heartbeat slowed down. Dirk stared at the ceiling as he breathed. His chest rumbled with Karkat's purr. It stopped. Dirk missed it already. 'Are you ok?' Karkat whispered. </p>
<p>Dirk licked his lips and swallowed. 'Yes,' he said hoarsely. Karkat sat up. Dirk's grip on his shirt tightened. His knuckles were white. Karkat was straddling Dirk but Karkat didn't get off. Not yet. He waited. Dirk breathed in and out slowly for a few minutes then slowly his grip loosened and he let go. Karkat got off the gurney. Dirk turned his head to look at him. Something caught his eye. The white of adhesive bandage was stark against Karkat's gray skin. </p>
<p> 'Your arm,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat looked at his arm. 'It's ok,' he said, 'I've done this before. It'll heal.' It didn’t comfort Dirk. Karkat looked at him. 'You can sit up now,' he said.</p>
<p>Dirk blinked. He set his hands on the gurney and slowly pushed himself up. He sat up then slouched. He felt tired. Karkat turned to the table. He picked up the orange ribbon. Karkat went to Dirk. He held up the ribbon. Dirk looked at it blankly. 'Your memory,' Karkat said. Realization dawned in Dirk's eyes. 'If you get this, you won't be able to forget it,' Karkat said gently, 'if you don't want it, I can take it again.'</p>
<p>Karkat held the orange ribbon out. Dirk looked at it. He reached for it but his hand hovered above it. Dirk took it and the ribbon slipped from Karkat's grasp. Dirk held it. The orange ribbon turned to black smoke in his hand and Karkat watched it dissipate sadly. Dirk's eyes widened. His breathing sped up and Karkat could feel his heart beat faster. Dirk slammed his eyes shut. He wailed in pain. Karkat stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around Dirk. </p>
<p>Dirk collapsed against Karkat, hands gripping Karkat's arms and fingers digging into his skin. He kept wailing. It went on for minutes until finally with a heave Dirk went silent. He buried his face in Karkat's shoulder, back hunching. Karkat started to purr. His shirt was getting wet from Dirk's tears but he didn't mind. Equius wasn't like this but he dealt with the memory. By himself and with Nepeta. She hovered around Equius with a frown. Equius has come to him to ask for the memory to be erased and Karkat did it gladly. He asked Equius if he wanted the emotions associated with the memory taken as well. Equius has said yes. Karkat already knew what Dirk would say. </p>
<p>Karkat stopped purring. 'I'm taking it back,' he said softly. </p>
<p>Dirk shakily breathed out. 'Yes,' he said hoarsely. Karkat purred started up again. He touched the back of Dirk's head. He thought of the memory and focused on the feeling of Dirk's heartbeat, the wetness of his shirt and Dirk's weight. The edge of the orange ribbon appeared in his hand. Karkat lifted his hand and the ribbon got longer. He moved his hand away, the edge of it fluttering against his hand. Karkat folded it then curled his hand around it. </p>
<p>Dirk stayed curled against Karkat. He reached for Karkat's arm and his finger touched the edges of the bandage. 'Why?' Karkat blinked. 'Why did you do it?' Dirk asked. </p>
<p>Karkat looked at his arm. 'My blood keeps you together. Listen,' he said quietly, 'whatever you're feeling, I can take it too.'</p>
<p>'Okay,' Dirk whispered. Karkat nodded. He could feel Dirk's horror, anger and sadness. He pressed his loose fist against the back of Dirk's head. The sadness, the horror and the anger melted into the ribbon. Some small part of them still stayed but he would feel better. He moved his hand away from Dirk's head. He turned to the table and put the ribbon on it. Dirk's heartbeat and breathing slowed down. He swallowed then shakily breathed out. Karkat unwrapped his arms from around Dirk and Dirk slowly leaned back. He looked at Karkat. His eyes were red and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Karkat handed him a towel. Dirk took it and wiped his face. </p>
<p>Karkat stepped back and turned to the table. He pushed it to the sink. He washed the needles, bowl and the knife then put them back in the cabinet with the scissors. He put the needles back in the pack and put it and the spool of thread into the bigger cookie tin. Karkat peeled the adhesive bandage off his arm slowly. Dirk got off the gurney. He went to Karkat's side. </p>
<p>'Hey,' Dirk said quietly. Karkat's head snapped up. Dirk wrapped his hand around Karkat's wrist loosely. Dirk turned on the faucet and moved his arm under the water. Karkat went. Dirk frowned in concentration as he did his best to clean the wound. He picked up a towel, pressing it against Karkat's arm gently. </p>
<p>'How are you feeling?' Karkat asked. </p>
<p>Dirk licked his lips. 'Better. It feels,' he looked for words, 'farther away.' </p>
<p>'That's how it's supposed to go,' Karkat replied, 'you won't feel like that again.' Dirk took an adhesive bandage from its box and he poured some antiseptic on it. He put it on the wound, pressing it down gently to make sure it stuck. </p>
<p>'Why did I do that?' Dirk asked, 'that was so fucking stupid. I thought I could handle it. Why the fuck did I think that?'</p>
<p>'You think you can handle a lot of things,' Karkat said, 'don't worry though, you're not trying again.'</p>
<p>'I should have listened to you,' Dirk said. His thumb stroked the inside of Karkat's wrist. </p>
<p>'If you did, you'd still think about it and you'd ask later. Curiosity's shitty that way,' Karkat said. </p>
<p>'You're right,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>'I'm right occasionally,' Karkat said amused. Dirk looked at Karkat. Karkat's lips curved into a small smile. Dirk's eyes lightened, expression softening. 'You can wash your face in the sink,' Karkat said. Dirk nodded. Karkat stepped back. He put the box of bandages and the bottle of antiseptic back in the cabinet. Dirk splashed water on his face. His eyes landed on his neck. He leaned his head back and his finger touched the scar. It was still wide but it was shorter. </p>
<p>'It's looks different,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>'I made the stitches smaller,' Karkat answered. Dirk went back to the gurney. He put on the turtleneck and blaze, pushing his shades up his nose. Karkat looked at him. His hair was a bit messy but he was standing straight. 'Do you feel better?' Karkat asked. </p>
<p>'I do,' Dirk answered. </p>
<p>Karkat's shoulders relaxed. 'Have you eaten anything?'</p>
<p>'I haven't,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>'Come on, I'll cook you something,' Karkat said. They walked across the room then up the stairs. Karkat opened the door and Dirk walked past him. Karkat turned off the light then closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen. Dirk had already sat down on a chair. 'You ok with eggs and bacon?' he asked. </p>
<p>'Bacon and eggs sound fucking amazing,' Dirk said. Karkat snorted and started cooking. His lusus went to the kitchen. He lifted a pincer and pressed it gently against his shoulder. Dirk looked up at him. 'Hey,' he greeted awkwardly. Karkat's lusus let out a low trill. </p>
<p>'He's asking if you're ok,' Karkat said. </p>
<p>'I am,' Dirk answered, 'I'm fine.' Karkat's lusus moved his pincer away and went to Karkat's side. He made an insistent sound. </p>
<p>Karkat blinked. He swore. He went to fridge and took frozen roe cubes. 'Sorry,' Karkat muttered as he feed them to his custodian. His lusus chirped a question. 'I'm fine,' Karkat replied. He grabbed a huge bowl, putting the rest of frozen roe cube in it. He set it down on the table and went back to the stove. He could hear his lusus crunching on the food. Karkat toasted some bread, plated the food then went back to the table, setting them down. He put spoon and fork in front of Dirk. He took milk and juice from fridge and sat down across him. </p>
<p>They ate in comfortable silence. 'Does your throat feel better?' Karkat asked.</p>
<p>Dirk swallowed. It felt different. No ache in it. 'It does.'</p>
<p>'Good,' Karkat said proudly. They continued eating. </p>
<p>'Why didn't I visit you before?' Dirk wondered.</p>
<p>'Because you're an idiot,' Karkat answered, 'what are you gonna do now?'</p>
<p>'Whatever that I want to do. What about you?' Dirk asked.</p>
<p>'Whatever too. Get a part-time job maybe,' Karkat replied. </p>
<p>'Where?'</p>
<p>'I honestly don't fucking know.'</p>
<p>They finished and Karkat stood up, stacking the plates and picking up the utensils. He put them in sink. He turned to Dirk. 'If I say that you should come in for check-ups now and then, will you?' Karkat asked. </p>
<p>'I will,' Dirk answered. Karkat looked at him surprised. 'I will,' Dirk repeated. That was really fucking easy??? 'I'll come see you,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>'Ok,' Karkat said slowly, 'when? We should schedule it.'</p>
<p>'It's Saturday. We could meet up on Saturday,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat went to the fridge and pulled off a page of the sticky note pad. He went looking for a pen, his lusus watching him. His lusus pointed him to it. 'Thanks,' Karkat said. He went back to the kitchen. 'Once or twice a month?' </p>
<p>'Twice or maybe more than that,' Dirk said. Karkat looked at him. 'I want to see you.'</p>
<p>Karkat looked at the paper, suddenly feeling shy. 'We could have meet twice a month if either of us could manage it,' he mumbled. He wrote down <i>meet dirk on saturdays, twice a month.</i> 'We should exchange numbers too. To talk to each other.' He pulled another page off the pad and scribbled down his number. He went to Dirk and held it out. </p>
<p>Dirk took it. 'Can I have the pen?' he asked. Karkat gave it to him. Dirk wrote down his number on the page, writing his name down above it. Karkat looked at it. 'I'll give you a call later,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>'I'll try not to forget to answer,' Karkat said. He put the note on the fridge.</p>
<p>'I have to go,' Dirk said hesitantly. </p>
<p>'You can stay for a while,' Karkat said. 'If I want you to leave, you’d know,' he added. The edges of Dirk's lips quirked up. Karkat smiled back. 'Come on,' he said, head tilted towards the living room. They went to it, Dirk sitting down on the sofa. Karkat picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV.</p>
<p>'What do you watch?' Dirk asked. </p>
<p>'Whatever channel that I stop at,' Karkat said. He settled on a soap opera. </p>
<p>'This is painful,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat laughed. 'Some of them have good parts!' he argued. Dirk looked at him in disbelief. 'It does!' Karkat insisted. He handed the remote to Dirk. Dirk started channel hopping. Karkat stood up and went back to the kitchen. He washed the dishes then returned to the living room, sitting down next to Dirk. </p>
<p>Dirk stayed for a few hours. He asked about the shelves around the TV and around the room. Karkat explained all of them. He had a whole shelf for anything romance, movies, novel, shows and games. The other shelf was for different genres. Dirk asked about a movie and Karkat burst into an explanation that lasted however many minutes. When Karkat finally finished, he expected Dirk to not ask another question again. Dirk asked about another movie. Karkat took it off the shelf then put the cd on the player. They watched a few movies back to back. </p>
<p>When the sun had started to set, Karkat cooked for dinner. Dirk even tried to help. He chopped some of the vegetables. They ate dinner. When they finished, Karkat found some containers and put the leftovers in them. He put them in a plastic bag, putting it down on the table. 'For you,' Karkat said. Dirk looked at it then at him in surprise. </p>
<p>'Thanks,' Dirk said. Karkat went to sink. Dirk took off his blazer, he put it on the back of a chair and pulled up he sleeves. He went to stand beside Karkat. 'I'll help,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat shrugged. Dirk helped with preparing dinner so why couldn't he help now? 'Ok,' he said. They washed dishes in surprisingly comfortable silence. Karkat put the dishes away as Dirk pulled down his sleeves and put on his blazer. Karkat turned to face him. They looked at each other. 'Are you leaving?' Karkat asked. </p>
<p>Dirk nodded. 'Yes.' He picked up the plastic bag. They went to the front door. Karkat opened it and Dirk stepped through. He turned around. 'See you next Saturday.'</p>
<p>'I will if I'm getting my plastic containers back,' Karkat said. </p>
<p>The edges of Dirk's lips quirked up. 'I'll remember to give them back.'</p>
<p>'You better. I have your number and can bother you about it now,' Karkat said. </p>
<p>'I might just forget so you'll come bother me,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>'You want me to bother you?' Karkat asked. </p>
<p>'I might,' Dirk said. </p>
<p>Karkat snorted and shook his head. 'Later, Dirk.'</p>
<p>'Later,' Dirk said. He turned around and walked away. Karkat closed the door. </p>
<p>An hour later he received a message from Dirk. &gt;&gt; <i>have you read this?</i> There was a picture of a romance novel with it. </p>
<p><i>&lt;&lt;</i> yeah it's shit<br/>&gt;&gt; <i>another one then</i></p>
<p>Dirk sent him pictures of romance novels, asking if he read each one throughout the day. Karkat answered each one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>